


Abajo y arriva

by ashido_kun



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashido_kun/pseuds/ashido_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, Кира успел послужить в четвертом отряде. Но для чего бы ему там оказаться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abajo y arriva

1.  
Торговая улица в третьем округе Руконгая по определению была шумной. Перекрикивались торговцы, у прилавков громко пытались сбить цену частые гости, шинигами в увольнении. Торговались все, независимо от ранга и обеспеченности. Но тем погожим днем весь будничный шум торговой улочки заглушали крики одного высокого красноволосого шинигами.   
\- Нет, ну как это как – в мир живых нельзя, драться нельзя…а что можно-то?  
\- Ничего страшного, я уже нагулялся…  
\- Ренджи, оставь Киру-куна в покое! - вмешалась Хинамори. – Если хочешь знать, я ему завидую!  
\- Неужели ты готова променять пятый отряд на четвертый? Ладно, девчонка, что с тебя возьмешь… - пробурчал Абараи.   
\- Ну, окажись я на месте Киры-куна…  
Мысли Хинамори были далеки от товарищей также, как потрепанное косодэ курсанта-первогодка от капитанского хаори. Наверное, потому она и не обиделась на «девчонку».  
– Я бы радовалась, что никого не надо убивать.  
\- Пустые – это же несчастные души. Их полагается не убивать, а…- подал голос незнакомый курсант.  
Последних минут пять он потратил, перекладывая свертки с чаем на прилавке. Продавец уже поглядывал на него с осуждением, а спорщики старательно не замечали.  
\- Ты это Хисаги скажи, - огрызнулся Ренджи. – Он оценит.  
Курсант ретировался, так ничего и не купив. Проводив его грозным взглядом, Абараи снова принялся тиранить Киру. Ни в одно из заверений, которыми друг упрямо отмахивался, Ренджи не поверил. 

…В пятом отряде им было неплохо.  
Всем вместе, что так важно поначалу. Жаль, Рукия не… Впрочем, ей хорошо жилось и в тринадцатом.  
Теперь самого Абараи отправляют в одиннадцатый. Тут и возразить-то нечего, можно только порадоваться. Он уже собрался вечером навестить татуировщика.  
Хинамори оставили в пятом, а вот Киру за каким-то Меносом распределили в четвертый. Что делать хорошему бойцу и кидошнику в отряде, где даже занпакто с собой носить запрещено? Разве что удавиться.  
\- Ямамото-сотайчо виднее, - упорствовал Кира.   
\- А он вообще это видел?  
\- Конечно, видел! Айзен-тайчо составил характеристики…  
\- Пойдемте хоть посидим на прощанье, - наконец, предложил Ренджи, которого перепалка не утомила, но разозлила. Он мог сколько угодно тыкать Киру аристократическим носом в случившуюся с ним несправедливость, но с тем же успехом можно было пытаться пробить кулаком стены Сейрейтея. Или самому, как Рукия, стать членом клана Кучики.  
Вот об этом Абараи уж точно не хотел думать.  
\- Мы разве прощаемся? – всплеснула руками Хинамори.  
\- Надо зайти за Хисаги-саном, - сменил тему Кира. – Он не простит, если мы будем кушать что-то вкусное без него.

…Хисаги отсыпался после дежурства.  
Покалеченный глаз слипся, лицо перекосило, жесткие не первой чистоты волосы стояли торчком. Сэмпай походил на зверя, вывалившегося из потревоженной наводнением берлоги.  
\- С ума сошли, - ворчал Шухей. – Какие еще, к чертовой матери, сладости?  
\- Я же говорю, лучше мясо! – поддержал Абараи. – А эти, как дети прямо – конфеты им подавай!  
\- Мясо? – медленно переспросил Хисаги. – Где?  
\- Пятый округ, - подсказал Кира. – Там есть неплохое местечко.  
\- Ладно, - Шухей сдался быстро.  
\- Но сладости там тоже подают, - добавила Хинамори с видом победительницы.  
Ей было спокойно и радостно идти по улице рядом с ними – высокими, сильными и молодыми. Такими, как Айзен-тайчо.  
За белую стену Сейрейтей садилось золотисто-оранжевое солнце. Редкие продолговатые облачка были цвета меди и волос Абараи.   
Кира, щурясь, смотрел на закат и придумывал хокку.

2.

\- Потоп на территории тринадцатого отряда, прорвало трубы в первом, обрушение коммуникаций в девятом, шестой просил прислать уборщиков…   
Кира слушал внимательно, стараясь запомнить все, что было на повестке дня. Восьмой офицер говорил быстро и с такой интонацией, будто каждое из означенных бедствий аналогично массовому прорыву Пустых. А то и хуже.  
Для четвертого отряда так и было.   
Вабискэ теперь жила в казарме, скучая без своего шинигами. Кира тоже скучал без Вабискэ, но лишь в те недолгие минуты, когда ему нечем было занять руки. Выпадали такие редко. Теперь роль занпакто чаще всего выполнял разводной ключ.   
\- В седьмом засор, - закончил Харунобу.  
\- Опять? – послышались недовольные возгласы. – Вчера же прочищали!  
\- Спокойно! Я прошу тишины! – офицер немного повысил голос. – Засор – значит засор. От того, что вы поднимете тут шум до самого Уэко Мундо, он не рассосется. Все, выполнять!  
Чем забивалась канализация в седьмом отряде, Кира даже думать не хотел. Хватило и образовательного похода под территорию двенадцатого, где в коммуникациях нашли нечто, по всей видимости, живое, и на всякий случай трогать не стали. Более опытный напарник сказал Кире, что один раз уже выбросили подобную гадость, а потом примчался взбешенный капитан Куротцучи и долго возмущался – ему загубили какой-то эксперимент.  
\- Ты знаешь, в чем разница между четвертым отрядом и, скажем, десятым? – спросил взводный, высокий щербатый парень по имени Харука.   
\- Никак нет, - отозвался Кира, пытаясь осторожно повернуть вентиль, который от частого использования всерьез собирался отвалиться.  
\- А разница в том, что рядовой десятого отряда устает до смерти только раз в неделю, по пятницам, на совместной тренировке с одиннадцатым, а рядовой четвертого – каждый день!   
Собственная шутка Харуку насмешила, и он долго хохотал. Канализационный тоннель причудливо искажал смех. Кира думал о том, что, вероятно, успел провиниться в прошлой жизни, если его распределили именно в этот отряд.   
\- Это шерсть, Харука-сан, - отрапортовал Кира минут через пятнадцать. – Длинная рыжая шерсть.   
\- Наверное, у них все-таки есть собака, - предположил взводный.  
Кира и еще четверо рядовых выскребали из сточного желоба свалявшуюся бурую массу.  
\- Или парикмахерская, - пошутил кто-то.  
Киру мутило, как, возможно, и большинство присутствовавших. Только говорить об этом не следовало ни в коем случае.  
В каждом отряде свои способы доказывать силу.

3.  
\- Это же просто рука! Если она сразу не отвалилась, значит, прирастет обратно! Что первый раз, что ли?   
Ренджи возмущался громко, с чувством, чтобы все услышали о его самоотверженности. Даже если эта самая самоотверженность заключалась в том, чтобы орать на весь приемный покой, размахивая полуотрубленной конечностью, и пинать ногами дежурного медика.   
Кира таскал из корпуса скорой помощи в административный истории болезней, но, услышав знакомый голос, остановился, сбагрил ношу в угол и протиснулся в приемный покой.  
\- Ты где так умудрился, Абараи-сан?  
Рука у Абараи держалась, судя по всему, на рукаве косодэ. Как раз этот рукав дежурный медик и пытался закатать, отвлекая буйного шинигами видом медсестер в коротких белых кимоно. Безуспешно. Кира мысленно потешался над дежурным – тот не знал, что Абараи попросту неспособен заниматься двумя делами одновременно.   
\- А, пустяковое дело… - вздохнул Ренджи. – Прирастет же, да?  
\- Конечно, - заверил Кира. – Прирастет.  
\- А сам-то давно на себя в зеркало смотрелся?  
\- Следы канализации видно?   
\- Да нет, я не об этом! Вид у тебя, ну… хреновый, в общем, вид. Как будто тебя долго ели, недоели, а потом оставили на краю тарелки.  
И где только понабрался таких изящных выражений друг, который никогда не оставлял ничего недоеденного даже в тарелках соседей по столу?  
\- Ничего-ничего, просто очередная несправедливость, - сам же и утешил Ренджи. – Подожди, скоро тебя отсюда заберут. Это все равно окажется какая-нибудь бюрократическая ошибка. Что там интересного в этой канализации, да же?  
\- О, поверь мне, там очень много интересного… - вздохнул Кира и отступил в сторону, чтобы дежурный мог беспрепятственно соединить Ренджи и его руку.

4.

…Ночью к Хисаги частенько захаживали призраки.  
После их визитов соседи Шухея по палате подстерегали Киру в коридорах, хватали за отвороты косодэ и умоляли их переселить. Кира терпеливо отцеплял сведенные судорогами пальцы от своей формы и слал всех к Иемуре.  
Шел восьмой день госпитализации.  
Шухея упекли с хроническим переутомлением. Новоиспеченный лейтенант девятого отряда только и делал, что тренировался до одури, а вечерами до того же состояния допивался.   
Кончилось тем, что почти бездыханное тело Шухея нашли на окраинном полигоне забредшие потренироваться шиноби из второго.  
Так гласил рапорт, который Кира сочинил лично. Бумажная работа в скорой помощи помогала отвести душу, и делать ее он старался как можно лучше.  
Неофициальная же версия состояла в том, что Кира заблудился.   
В подземных коммуникациях могли свободно ориентироваться только опытные кроты вроде Харуки.   
Кира на первом же самостоятельном задании едва не сгинул, долго скитался по бесконечным и совершенно одинаковым подземным коридорам, встретил что-то, успешно обошел его стороной и, наконец, вылез из люка в незнакомой местности.  
Солнце уже садилось, а ведь когда Харунобу одарил его этим заданием, в приемном покое медсестры только доставали свои бенто.  
Башня раскаяния, в закатном свете казавшаяся прозрачной, виднелась далеко на востоке.   
Ветер принес под ноги побуревшие листья. Воздух был непривычно свежим и пахнул осенью.  
Постояв минут пять, Кира отправился обратно по поверхности.   
На горизонте показались тренировочные площадки девятого отряда, и Кира собрался уйти в шунпо. Дальше места он знал, и риск налететь на какое-нибудь дерево был небольшим.  
\- До них еще прогуляюсь, - попросил у себя Кира и, получив разрешение, неспешно побрел к полигонам.  
В медной пыли что-то валялось.   
Наверное, Ренджи прошел бы мимо.   
Хинамори-кун, вероятно, тоже.  
Кира после месяца службы в четвертом отряде начал относиться к мусору не то, чтобы с профессиональным рвением, но внимательно.  
Куча грязных тряпок при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась уработавшимся в хлам сэмпаем.   
\- Ничего себе, засор! – восхитился Харука, когда Кира примчался в расположение отряда с телом Хисаги на плече.  
Кира был лично знаком со всеми призраками сэмпая, кроме одного. Кем был высокий человек с седыми волосами и цифрой 69 на груди, не знал и сам Хисаги. И почему-то сетовал, что он не пришел к нему во время той провальной тренировки на грунте.   
Поправляя сбившееся одеяло, сонный Кира думал о том, что сойти с ума можно и по менее уважительной причине. Ему, кажется, хватит еще пары ночных дежурств и подмененных на конфеты таблеток-стимуляторов.  
\- Пусть вас от них разорвет, - очень тихо посоветовал Кира взводному, который уже не в первый раз шутил таким образом.

5.  
\- Кира-кун!  
\- Добрый вечер, Хинамори-кун!  
\- Как хорошо, что ты зашел! Я как раз сварила чай. Проходи скорее, Айзен-тайчо будет рад тебя видеть.  
Кира в этом изрядно сомневался, но портить настроение Хинамори не хотел. Правда от чая все равно пришлось отказаться, потому как некуда было девать подчиненных, тряпки и ведра.   
\- В другой раз, - вежливо сказал Кира. – Подскажи, пожалуйста, где тут у вас нужно убраться?   
\- Убраться? - Хинамори фыркнула. Наверное, ей правда казалось смешным то, что самого Киру уже порядочно раздражало. После двух лет службы в четвертом отряде его повысили до десятого офицера, и теперь он сам любил говорить новобранцам:  
\- Знаете, в чем разница между любым другим отрядом и четвертым?  
И тут же отвечать самому себе:  
\- А разница в том, что в любом другом отряде чем больше вы стараетесь на службе, тем больше вас уважают в Готей 13. А у нас в четвертом, чем усерднее вы машете тряпками, тем больше над вами будут смеяться даже самые слабенькие рядовые из любого отряда.  
\- Кроме нашего, - парировал рядовой, только из академии.  
\- Наверное, - пожал плечами Кира.

... Хинамори покрутила головой, а потом улыбнулась.  
\- Наверное, тайчо послал запрос в обход меня, - сказала она. - Значит, библиотека.  
Кира кивнул и обернулся к подчиненным.  
– Давайте-ка вымоем это поскорее, да и пойдем отсюда.  
И сам, подавая пример, полез под громадный пыльный стеллаж с тряпкой. Что за фолианты хранил там Айзен-тайчо, Кира и знать не хотел, главное, чтобы не падали на голову.  
Маленькие ножки мелькнули в узком светлом пространстве между стеллажом и полом, а потом на ту часть Киры, которая оставалась на поверхности, что-то мягко спланировало. Белое.  
\- Хинамори-кун? – осторожно спросил Кира.   
Хинамори довольно хихикала.  
\- Пойдем пить чай! – потребовала она. – Хватит тут ползать, как червяк!  
\- Я при исполнении, - не особенно уверенно возразил Кира.   
От тряпки, которую Момо на него сбросила, веяло силой и вседозволенностью. И очень сильной рейяцу.   
Выпрямившись, Кира понял, во что одет, и застыл, огорошенный.  
\- Я повышаю тебя в должности! – торжественно объявила Хинамори. – Пойдем скорее, Кира-тайчо, пока мы не съели все печенье.  
\- Хинамори-кун, это же не шутки…  
\- Но и не преступление, - отрезала Момо и потянула Киру за рукав.  
Тот уже не особенно сопротивлялся и лишь надеялся, что никто из усиленно драивших пол за стеллажом рядовых не видел, что творили с их командиром.

…Чай пили на веранде.  
\- Наконец-то, - Айзен-тайчо мягко улыбался.   
Закатное солнце делало стекла его очков непрозрачными. Белое хаори казалось кремовым.  
Кира, все порывавшийся снять свое от греха подальше, вдруг понял, что если капитан пятого отряда одет по форме, значит, маскарадный костюм сняли с кого-то другого.   
Кира огляделся.  
Хинамори суетилась, расставляя зеленоватые глиняные кружки.   
В тени, заслонившись от оранжевого света заходящего солнца, сидел лейтенант Ичимару и что-то вдохновенно грыз.  
\- Кира-тайчо, - сказал капитан пятого. – Могу ли я доверить вам третий отряд?  
Кира молчал и лишь мысленно выговаривал Момо за то, что она втравила его в какое-то дурацкое представление, хотя в библиотеке еще полно уборки.   
\- А разве есть повод сомневаться? - ответил за Киру Ичимару. – После четвертого-то отряда?  
Хинамори помалкивала, и только позвякивали чашки в ее руках.  
\- Вот и я думаю, что могу. Третий отряд заодно с капитаном, - подытожил Айзен-тайчо. – Такое испытание выдержит далеко не каждый.  
\- Простите, Айзен-тайчо, но не могли бы вы объяснить мне, что происходит? – наконец, подал голос Кира.  
Он пытался вылезти из хаори, а то пристало, как паутина, населявшая древние тоннели канализации. Вдруг кто-то заступил за спину и помог. Лишившись капитанских привилегий, Кира сразу почувствовал себя увереннее и с нездоровым интересом наблюдал за тем, как Ичимару-фукутайчо примеряет атрибут власти.   
На спине хаори чернел иероглиф «три».   
\- Ичимару-сан назначен капитаном третьего отряда,- смилостивился Айзен-тайчо. – И ему нужен лейтенант. Я предложил несколько кандидатур на выбор, но он настоял на вашей, Кира-кун.  
Что случилось потом, Кира запомнил плохо.  
Он вроде как пил чай, но не чувствовал вкуса. На плечи давила тяжесть давно снятого хаори.  
Ичимару-фукутайчо, то есть уже тайчо, вертелся хорьком в своем новом наряде, подначивал Хинамори, а сам Кира чувствовал себя как на семейном торжестве у совершенно незнакомых людей.  
Потом Айзен-тайчо обещал подать прошение о его переводе, а Хинамори хлопала в ладоши.  
Вернувшись в расположение четвертого, Кира с трудом сдал отчет и дополз до казарм. Там, немного отсидевшись, тихонько собрал вещи и лег спать. Ему снилось, что Айзен-тайчо на самом деле пошутил.

6.  
...Назначение Хинамори договорились отмечать позже, одновременно с ее днем рождения, а пока обмывали шеврон Киры дома у Хисаги.  
\- Ха-ха, так вот что имеют в виду, когда говорят «из грязи – в князи»!   
Ренджи за него радовался. Несмотря на то, что сам все еще оставался пятым офицером в своем одиннадцатом отряде. Но он понимал – для них обоих жизнь наполнена смыслом, потому что есть надежда. Хотя и не мог бы выразить это так, как сам Кира, записавший как-то на уголке чьей-то истории болезни:  
Стабильности не существует. Есть только деградация или развитие.  
\- Дело за тобой, Абараи-кун, - Хисаги добродушно щурился. – Три четвертых нашей компании уже стали лейтенантами.  
\- За мной не заржавеет! – пообещал Ренджи и вытащил у Шухея из-под носа изрядный кусок говядины.  
\- Кира-кун заслужил это повышение, как никто другой, - сказала Хинамори. – Пока мы с вами возились с бумажками, он работал в поте лица.  
\- В поте? Хе-хе, - фыркнул Ренджи. – Я не знал, что у нас по канализации течет пот!  
\- За старое взялся? – оборвал его Шухей. – Я бы на тебя посмотрел, как ты будешь сортиры в своем одиннадцатом драить!  
\- Пусть четвертый драит! – отмахнулся Абараи.  
Кира сосредоточенно жевал и пытался заставить себя хоть немного порадоваться. Все-таки, друзья ради него собрались, устроили этот праздник, накупили еды и сакэ, а якинику Хинамори и Хисаги-сэмпаем и вовсе приготовили сами. А виновник сидит мрачный и мечтает провалиться в канализацию. Только вот до ближайшего люка полквартала, не меньше.

…   
\- Ичимару-тайчо?  
\- Да, Изуру?  
Кира еще не привык, что его называют по имени. Будучи лейтенантом пятого отряда, Ичимару этим не грешил. Впрочем, тогда он вряд ли вообще замечал Киру. Почему же выбрал его теперь своим лейтенантом? Неужели Айзен-тайчо умышленно распределил его когда-то в четвертый отряд, дабы проверить…  
Кира не знал, но кое в чем его новый капитан его очень устраивал. Задать такой вопрос напрямую Унохане-тайчо он бы не решился. Ичимару же, при всей своей неприятной манере держаться, казался более доступным.  
\- Я изучил список других кандидатов на должность лейтенанта третьего отряда. Там есть намного более достойные шинигами. Почему вы остановили свой выбор на мне?  
\- Тебе так важно это знать, Изуру?   
Капитан демонстративно зевнул, но Кира, знавший Ичимару не понаслышке, видел, что глаза того открыты и предмет разговора его, как минимум, занимает.  
\- Да, тайчо.  
\- У тебя была причина, вот и все, - спокойно сообщил Ичимару. – Без причины ты просто покойник в отпуске.  
\- Причина? – переспросил Кира.  
\- Конечно, - Ичимару потряс пустой чайник. – Свари-ка чаю, Изуру.  
Пока Кира возился с печкой, капитан успел посмотреть в окно, похрустеть оберткой от сушеной хурмы, потянуться и три раза зевнуть. И только потом снова заговорил:  
\- Признавайся, Изуру, что ты ненавидел больше – мыть нужники или прочищать трубы под седьмым отрядом?  
\- Выносить за лежачими больными, - наугад ответил Кира.   
Ничто из перечисленного не вызывало у него никаких эмоций. Хотя вот выпущенные кишки еще немного нервировали.  
\- Да ну?  
\- На самом деле, - он поставил перед Ичимару чай и новый сверток с хурмой. – Я ненавижу то, как относятся к четвертому отряду все остальные. И с удовольствием посмотрел бы, как эти храбрецы из одиннадцатого ловят по подземным тоннелям какую-нибудь полуразумную слизь…  
\- Прекрасно, Изуру. Ты еще раз убедил меня, что я не ошибся. У тебя есть не только причина, но и характер.  
\- Как и у всех нас, - мысленно добавил Кира и посмотрел в окно.  
\- Да, - неизвестно с чем согласился капитан.  
Солнце садилось в густое бурое облако. Оно было плотным, а по краям светилось.   
\- К ветру, - подумал Кира. – Теперь воздух будет свежим.


End file.
